Outside the Box
by YourLocalAsianFanficWriter
Summary: This has been abandoned. Outside the Box is the new story with the new name that will use the same ship but will take a different approach. [Abandoned and pretty shitty. Don't read this]
1. Chapter 1: Drool

Who am I? An underestimated question when judged under the topic of importance. People would run off into the darkness sometimes with goals and ambition. It's no surprise that some of them turn up cold, lonely…...in despair. Me? I'm just good old Hachiman. A loner? I call myself that sometimes, but I prefer to keep that to myself. My life has been somewhat uneventful. Others would say different, but I couldn't agree less with them.

I'm as much of a pessimist as I am a realist, it's sad really. "Hehe." Several nervous expressions appear on the people around me, a signal for me to refrain from the gesture. In terms of love? I prefer to avoid the topic. It has come to my attention that I have…..how should I put it. Oh..It's come to my attention that I have become the object of affection of a certain orange haired girl. My instinct was to shrug it off and just pretend to be dense. I wasn't a fan of the idea since it made me look like a dumbass but I had to continue with it or I would find myself in a really bad hole.

Sometimes I wonder what would've happened if I was never who I was. My middle school self was, eccentric. A topic that likes many other people like me would cringe at. Hopeless and lusting, my middle school self-described in two words. "Onii-Chan!?" The relentless onslaught of my precious little sister disrupts my thoughts. Wait? When did she get here? So this is what a monologue does to you, at my expense the writer doesn't have to write my walk home.

"Oi talk! Is my mouth jammed!?" Komachi Hikigaya, my normal little sister? She's precious to me like any other sister is to their big brother. Well, that's what I like to think of it. I've helped her on some occasions but that was just me being a good brother I guess. "Oi TALK! THE CURRY IS GOING TO GET COLD." I jump out of my seat, a surprised expression etched on my face. "Oh sorry." Sitting down, I come to the conclusion that I'll play it off casually as if nothing happened.

"Don't try to act like nothing happened...idiot!" (A.N. Because I do not understand Japanese completely, I will not use Japanese terminology/language until I've learned it because I feel like an asshole when I do.) She yelled it's either I put her in a bad mood or she has been in one. No. I'm sure I was the one who made her like this. She did make breakfast didn't she. "Sorry, Sorry," I exclaim as I eat my food. Good as usual, "I wonder when your cooking got this good." Oh, crap I said that out loud.

"Onii….are you ok?" I nod quickly but she gives me a sly smirk. Am I alright? She's definitely not helping me with that question. "Um, ye-."

"You're not! Which is why you're camping with me next weekend!" Oh perfect, my precious weekend alone time now turned into a social nightmare. "Just the two of us…" Wait a minute what was that I heard from my precious little sister! Precious little sister, yes little sister! I'm not normal Komachi! Watch what you say. I'll have to tackle this situation with caution, actually never mind I won't apprehend her and I'll just go with her flow. "Sure, I have nothing planned over the break anyways." She nods in response to my response, oh no I repeated words in my thoughts. I've got a bad feeling about this.

The rest of the dinner went silent, I could say the same for the week. It was so uneventful if I had a journal I wouldn't even be able to write about it. How would I put it? I went to school….I came home from school. We didn't exactly receive any club requests. Was anything out of place? My mind began to race with all the scenarios I was involved in. Komachi…..she has seemed out of it this week. Her usual charm has extinguished no question about that.

She would shuffle around during dinner time, she even forgot about breakfast. All I know was that she was locked in her room all night, with some unspeakable noises escaping her room. Wait a minute don't tell me she was. No way no way NO WAY! There's no way she could be doing something like that. Her innocence was it all a front. Who could it be too, though!? I don't know how to react. What does a big brother do when he learns his little sister is masturbating, wait I don't even have enough proof to confirm this.

That reminds me, it's Friday. I open the door to my house, as expected she's forgotten to make dinner again. My mind is exhausted, and my body can't go any longer like this. I walk up the stairs and down the second-floor hallway. Dropping my bags off at my room I make my way towards what many would call the final destination. In my opinion, it's just my sister's room but I think you get the idea. "Komachi?" I ask but no response. She hasn't been answering her cell, don't tell me… There's no way, no one would hate her she's not the kind of person to be hated.

"Shit," I exclaim as I swing the door open. "Hachi…" My sudden entrance brings shock to the both of us. I was expecting the door to be locked, in other news, I expected her to be clothed. "Onii...niiii….niiii IDIOT GET OUT!" An embarrassed Komachi, also naked Komachi moved her hands from her nether region and threw a pillow at me. Sadly that action exposed said nether region. I run out of the room in a frenzy. "Komachi! Lock the door if you're going to do that." I whispered to myself as I stumbled down the hallway.

Should I masturbate to that? I haven't even done masturbated for several years, what exactly does an orgasm feel like? You know what, I'll just pack for the trip. Thankfully I set up the tents etc. over the week. All I need at this point is a change of clothes and now, an extremely large bounty of courage and hormone blocking advice. My current situation could be a lot better if only I-.

*Time Skip to Morning*

"Komachi are you ready, I got everything ready." We really didn't exactly have to pack too much. Just a medium sized tent, some food and a telescope which was Komachi's idea. I held the tent and camping gear over my back as I stared down the hallway. "Sorry Onni-Chan!" She stammered as she awkwardly sprinted down the stairs. The moment she saw me a huge blush covered her face. "Don't worry about yesterday, I'll try my best to forget," I said only to cause a deeper blush to engulf her body.

"Komachi?" She stood absently in the middle of the hallway.

"Huh yes!" Komachi screamed nervously. "Oh yeah the stuff, sorry Onii Chan!" She's definitely not, how exactly would I describe this. Stable, she definitely isn't that word. I decided to check on her which was a good call since she apparently forgot a lot of things. For the rest of the walk, you could call it a one sided staring contest. Well, one sided kind of. From what I can tell, she has that same my mindset as she always did.

When I was younger, I was simply a mere shadow. Was my sister under the spotlight and me? Well, I was the spotlight and stage crew. A cruel reality but at the same time, a reality I came to respect. It wasn't until sixth grade that I learned my place. I would do as much as I can to make sure she doesn't end up like me. My sister probably thinks vice versa for me, though. Her mindset it to keep me out of trouble and when she's in trouble, come to me for help. Which I'm fine with, unlike a loner like me, she comes to others in her time of need.

Komachi has always had that charismatic charm. Thinking about this, I think I might be a si- "Now arriving at Hikawa, Hikawa." The train's speakers go off, I didn't even notice we have gotten this far. I tilt my head to see a dozing Kowachi on my right shoulder, probably the most adorable thing I've ever seen. A death with no regrets. I tug her shirt a little but to no avail, she's fast asleep. Deciding to cherish the moment, I decide to take a couple risky actions. I lift my hand up close to her head, sweat dripping off my palms.

With a quick gesture, I begin to stroke her hair softly allowing the silky follicles to intertwine with my fingers. "Nyaaaaahehehe Oniiii chaaan…..eh" She purrs softly in response only to be followed by a fearful eh. I copy her action as I throw my arm back into safer territory. "Oh, your awake Komachi, the trains about to arrive at the station get ready." Komachi stares at me for several moments, her expression was confusing. Was it one of terror? Excitement? She is blushing, which means only one thing. There is no one that is that good at acting, to think she was awake the whole time.

I'll have to keep the hypothesis to myself, I don't want her in a bad mood. Her charismatic charm will turn the train against me, and I'll be forced to take back my death without regret. The train comes to a complete stop and the doors soon swing open. I and Komachi make our way off the snake-like vehicle and down the stairs. Saitama has always been an interesting place. It's not too dense while at the same time somewhat rural.

The perfect combination of vibes to make any living experience a decent one. I follow Komachi as we enter the park area. We involved our self in small talk, something we don't exactly enjoy doing. There was no choice, it's just the two of us in a forest having a sibling bonding trip. Well, that's what I think it is. What I want right now is not the primary matter. "Hey Komachi, are we at that place yet?" She simply nods off my question. "We're almost there Onii Chan...just through these bushes.

I'm not surprised that she's right. Passing the bushes I soon find myself in a small clearing with a stream running through the heart of it. "Wow, where did you find this!" I ask astonished. She gives me a cheeky smile before running around the clearing filling it with life. "That's a secret Onii." I guess I needed this, it seems very relaxing. Komachi really knows how to calm my nerves.

"Yahallo! Onii Chan did you bring a pair of swim trunks." Komachi comes up from behind me with a bucket full of berries. I was nearly surprised to the point of involuntary reflex. "Careful, I was just about to secure this last support." It took a lot of effort not to snap at her for that. "But yes, I bought a pair just in case." My answer brings a wide smile on her face causing me to grin with the same amount of enthusiasm. When was the last time I felt like this?

She walks into the tent leaving me outside to dress in the open. Well, there isn't much for anyone to see on a nude guy. Just him and his genitals plus some abs if he even managed to get those in this day and age. "Onii Chan I'm done!" My sister yells from the tent. "You can come out I'm done too." I can probably get this done in about fourteen seconds. Its simply like putting on shorts, that's all. Komachi soon walks out with a barely inflated beach ball.

"Should we try beach volleyball in a stream?" I ask slightly dumbfounded by her choice of activities. "Yah, I've always wanted too." She's acting so casual, wait a minute. Her swimsuit, it's very very very very very very very very very revealing. She wore a black two piece, the top thankfully covered her nipples. The pantie part, well why should I complain I saw it yesterday. "Komachi, isn't this well...um revealing." A huge blush explodes on my face and same goes for her.

"It happened...um….it's not my…...ehhh...sorry."

"No no it's fine, I was just wondering why you picked that kind of swimsuit." I try to lessen the intensity of the situation by throwing in a euphemism. But somehow the situation only worsens as her face breaks the definitive standards of how red living things can be. I quickly attempt to shift the subject. "Oh, the beach ball let me help you with that." I grab the beach ball and begin blowing in the small tube section. To my horror, her face becomes even redder. "Komachi are you feeling sick?" I ask pulling my usual dense act.

All she could do in response was pull two fingers up to her lip. Closing her eyes, she murmured a series of words that I couldn't hear. "Nothing Onii Chan." She whispered back, it was barely audible. "Beach volleyball!?" I exclaim. My statement rekindles the fires of adventure in her and we officially begin our camping excursion. The rest of the day goes like any other camping trip. We fished, scavenged, and cooked. However, Komachi actually caught something which secured us a decent meal for the night.

I'd say I did a pretty damn good job today if I say so myself. "Did you enjoy today Komachi?" I ask as I put the last of the dishes into a bag. "Of course, I got to…..I got to spend the day with you, Onii Chan." I suddenly find myself blushing at her message. Climbing into my sleeping bag I look too my right to see Komachi doing the same. "Good Night," I say. "Good night Onii Chan." She whispers as she begins to doze off. I decide to do the same.

So maybe I should come to terms with my situation. I never expected this to happen, honestly, none of this was intentional. But I have to come to the terms of my situation. I'm a sis-con, just like my sister has called me countless times. When did this happen? Over the weekend? Last month? Last Year? Today!? Dangerous, this is really dangerous. So dangerous that I have to keep this to myself.

My affections put her as well as myself at risk. This is something society doesn't accept for several reasons, I could never understand it, though. But the last thing she would want is to be under federal restraint to stay away from me. From this point on I have no choice but to treat her blush filled responses with my dense overcoat.

"Onii Chan, I can't sleep it's too cold." Komachi murmured under her sleeping bag, she was awake the whole time I assume. Thankfully my monologues are as eternal as my ego. "Um, what should I do Komachi?" I didn't bring a heater or any extra blankets. Honestly, I don't think it's cold outside right now, but I guess that's just her. "Share." A barely audible whisper escapes the sleeping bag besides me.

"Share?" I ask as I frantically attempt to change the subject. "Your sleeping bag." Komachi finishes the sentence with a killing blow to my mental psych. "Erhm, go ahead just don't hog everything. The sleeping bag isn't that big." What the hell am I saying! I've been too nice to her for the past while, but I guess that's part of being a siscon.

"Onni Chan?" Komachi asks as she fits herself in my sleeping bag. "Yes." I answer. I'm starting to sweat, I guess I'm nervous. "Yui or Yukinon? Who would you prefer?" I don't know, I don't see any of them in that kind of light. I'd be stupid to do so as well, no one likes being the third wheel and with the relationship we're stuck in right now, being the third wheel would be a living nightmare.

"Neither," I answer, neutral, super neutral. It's the perfect answer for any kind of situation that involves choice. "So you're not interested in dating them?" Komachi says in a hopeful tone. I nod in affirmation. "Thank god." Wait did she just say thank god. Why, is she saving me for some other girl? I hate my situation, being a siscon really makes it hard to get a grasp on my emotions and maybe even my thoughts. "Thank god." I blurt out, I'm making this even worse now."

"Just go to sleep Onii." Komachi says as she closes her eyes. "Um...ok" Was all I could say as I doze off once again, well….attempt too. Her body took a nice snug fit around mine as it straddled me like a teddy bear. It's a matter of time until she starts to drool, that's never fun. All I can do now I assume is hope for the best, I can no longer act like my realistic pessimistic self around her. It's not that I don't want too, it's just that I can't do it.

I shrug off those thoughts, they will surely haunt me in the future. But all I can do now is hope no one finds out. As long as I don't-. My thoughts are distracted as I look down to see a perverted smile on my sister's face. I would smile at it, surely I would she's happy isn't she? But nevermind I can't seem to smile right now, she's drooling.

 **(A.N This is not a one-shot. I repeat this is not one shot. The next twenty or so chapters will be an incestuous wonderland. I hope you enjoy because I surely will.)**


	2. Chapter 2: Wait Wha--

I decided to wake up. It's not a phenomenon of life, it's that kind of event that simply cannot be categorized. Yes, it was my decision to wake up this morning...I think. The rippling sounds of fabric could be heard swaying in the wind pulling me from my wakeful trance. "Komachi?" I ask quietly but there was no reply. Where could she be this early?

Lifting my head, I lazily sit up from my sleeping bag. I wipe by drenched arms against the fabric of the tent cringing slightly as it drips down the tarp. What would have been a perfect night has certainly turned into saliva lover's wet dream. "Onii Chan breakfast is ready." I exit the tent to see Komachi putting some food on a plate. She then placed the plate on a stone and walked towards me. "Geez, what took you so long? It's already eight." Komachi exclaimed blowing me out of my usual train of thought.

I really have to figure out what a saliva lover is. Is that some kind of fetish? If it is I don't want to involve myself with that kind of person. I sit myself on one of the rocks that sat by the stream, Komachi shared my action and sat on a different rock next to mine. Her food is good as usual, it's always been good hasn't it and saying I haven't' had that much to eat in the past week this is pretty good with me.

"How is it, Onii Chan!?" Komachi exclaims excitedly. "Great as always." I decide to respond genuinely, something that has been a rarity in my mindset until two days ago. A blank silence fills the meal, uneventful and boring. I honestly can't come to terms with this new embodiment I've taken, I'm actually feeling bored for the first time in months. My head explodes as I frantically try to find a way to break the silence. "You look pretty cute, is there a bath nearby?" Wait a minute what did I just say!

To my alarm, a scarlet hue begins to cover Komachi's face. Great idea Hachiman, great idea. How do I explain this now? "O-o-on-Onii Chan what are you saying!" She had a panicked expression as she covered her blushing face with her hands. "I'm going to go get ready to head back." Komachi makes a barely audible whisper. Mission accomplished, something I would say to myself if the girl I didn't get involved wasn't my sister.

"Ok." Was all I could say as I finished the last of my meal. What am I supposed to say after making a remark like that? It only takes me ten minutes to pack up everything. Perfect, not too much work to do and overall it's relaxing. When I look back at this, I guess this was a good experience for me. It's kind of weird of me to accept her invite to go camping so quickly. Actually, it was kind of creepy how I didn't even have any second thoughts. Well not any that I could remember.

The rest of the journey home is to my surprise, uneventful. But that isn't something I should complain about. I twist the keys on the door creating a clicking sound. Without a moment to process, Komachi runs past me and straight into her room. "Thanks for the camping trip Onii Chan!" She yells before she closes her door. "Your Welcome." I murmur as a response.

I leave the camping gear in the hallway closet. Without warning, I suddenly cringe as my nose tenses up. Something smells bad. I raise my armpits up to my face, within seconds, I fall back clearly horrified by the smell. "I'm taking a bath," I say to myself as I head towards the bathroom. With haste, I start the faucet and begin filling the tub eager to feel the after bath high. I've never understood it myself, but whenever I take a bath I get this burst of rejuvenation.

A clicking sound emanates off of the tub meaning it's been filled. I quickly undress myself and jump in letting the sweat of my body drain off of me. "Just what I needed." I murmur as I let out a comforted sigh. The bath is not just a basic part of human life, it's as crucial as it is basic! Which means it's very very very crucial. Or maybe I'm just not normal, well I think I made that clear last night. "Bath Bath Bath! A cheery voice screamed." Komachi….why?

Oh, I didn't tell her I was getting in did I? This Is either a reward or punishment for me. The doors began to open, signaling that I only had two seconds to choose which it was. I watched in slow motion as the door swung open revealing an exhausted Komachi. Her face was filled with excitement as she ran straight towards me, the expression she wore was telling me. "I'm going to jump!"

This explains the mess I have to clean up every night. The room becomes foggy and I'm caught off guard as her body falls onto mine. "Owww what's in here!" Komachi yells. She then scans the contents of the room. "Hi, having a lot of fun aren't you?" I give her a sarcastic smile. "Oh, Onii Chan you naughty boy." And there goes my dignity as a man, I thought we raised you better Komachi.

"I'm going to assume you knew I was in here and you wore a swimsuit." She should've, wait for the blush on her face is telling me otherwise. "Hehe, you-" I put my hand in her mouth, no excuses. "I know I didn't tell you but still." Her face was one of sorrow and regret. Hopefully, she isn't bipolar, or maybe she's on her period. Wait then I don't want her in the bath with me!? "Just let me stay." She says shrugging off the argument I took energy to build. How cruel.

Komachi lies down on top of my body with a smug look. "Just like we used to Onii Chan!" She says as she adjusts herself in the tub. The jubilant girl laid nude atop my also nude body, yes the perfect situation if she wasn't my sister. Yet another of it's kind actually. I wasn't faring well, my hormones have taken their toll on me. "Ahh." She yelps. Yes, I definitely have one now. "Ummm erhm."

I'm soon silenced by her hand before I can explain. "It's ok, can we just stay like this?" I try to voice my complaints but to no avail, she wasn't moving. With a quick scoot, I make myself comfortable. In the end, we end up washing each other like we used to always. I guess I'm changing. Recently I've had more ambitious thoughts and less realistic ones I guess. Thanks to her. Yes, thanks to her.

'

For the rest of the break, I start test driving my old personality. I stare at my calendar, tomorrow is the first day of school. Komachi was finally accepted into Sobu High after she rigorously studied for months. With my help as well. Because of her abnormal study habits, she began to break off from her normal relationship circles. It took me a lot of effort to keep them intact. Komachi, as happy as she was missing something during the entrance ceremony. I might never get the chance to figure it out.

Great, perfect, awesome. I yet again have another Komachi filled train of thought. The filthiest of it's kind. I haven't seen Yui and Yukino for a whole week, for no reason I assume. Yukinon was probably at home reading a book silently and Yui was just being Yui I assume. "Here we go." I murmur as I close my eyes and-.

*Line Break*

"Komachi! Hurry or else we'll be late!" My statement is soon followed by the petty footsteps of said person. She ran down the stairs and rocketed straight through the door. "Took you longer than usual to get up." I teased earning an embarrassed pout from my target. "Idiot, you need a punishment now." What am I being punished for? Is what I would say but right now I'm in no place to argue. If I was still Hachiman one, then I would've just walked away. I guess this is the perk of being ambitious, taking on your problems head on.

"What would that be?" I nervously ask. She just gives me her signature cheeky smile before latching onto my arms. "Oi, what if people see us!?" I exclaim hoping she would come to her senses. "Don't you like my feminine charms Hachiman?" She just used my real name, this isn't normal. This definitely is not in any part of the world normal. Well, same can go for my train of thought as well as my ever changing perception on life.

"Fine, Fine," I say frustrated. The walk bears an awkward atmosphere the entire way there. "So, what will your class be doing for the festival?" Breaking the silence is the best thing I can do right now. I think? "An animal cafe...you?" She said nonchalantly. "Haunted House," I answer casually. To my despair, the conversation stops there. Thankfully we arrive at the school after another five minutes of additional awkward silence.

As we closed in on the school gates, I nudged a little at Komachi's shoulders hoping she would let go. But my efforts are instantly wasted as she refused to let go. "Komachi people are going to flip out if they see us like this," I say in a pleading tone. "I don't care… I need to mark my territory." She says the last part in a barely audible tone. I try to pull her off manually but she still wouldn't budge. All she did in response was pouting yet again to my ever growing despair.

I gave up. As we walked into the campus we got several weird looks. I got a metric shit ton of creepy glares from some guys in the gardens to add to my problems. With the quickly made decision, I decided to take a more brisk pace replacing the main hallways with side corridors. "Um, we're here," I say which surprises Komachi. We stood in front of her classroom, the sign saying 1A on the top. "Erhm Oh...ok see you at lunch." She says. I wave her a goodbye as she walks in. Once she was out of view I let a huge sigh of relief escaped my exhausted body.

"Hachiman...Explain" Oh no that voice. "Oh hi, Yukinon," I said nervously, what do I say! This is exactly how you cause internal conflict in people's train of thought. "So you and Ms. Hikigaya seemed close this morning." A nerve appeared on her forehead, this is bad. My situation right now wouldn't make sense if the girl we we're talking about wasn't my sister.

But apparently the world has it's way with my soul, how cruel of them. "So Yukino-"

"Siscon!" I take a huge stab wound, no defense wounds at all for the coroner. So this is where I die, such a cruel fate it is. I move my attention to the ceiling. Maybe if I don't notice her anymore, she'll let me off. I do this sometimes to-. A stinging sensation fills my right cheek, not my preferred sensation. "Idiot, just say she's being clingy. It's not like you to react like this, so unproductive."

Unproductive….I don't like that word. But I guess I turned out like this because of her. Komachi owes me a drink if she ever finds out about this. "Let's just go to class." I begin my walk before she has any time to process my escape attempt. Once I'm around the corner I make a straight sprint towards my classroom. I pass several students, their eyes all on me. The center of attention for bad reasons, I could read their eyes. They all said Hikigaya you siscon or some kind message like that.

She's the clingy one, this isn't fair! This is turning out to be one hell of a nightmare for me, well I can't complain. That walk to school was one hell of an experience for me. Opening the doors, I notice my entire go silent. "What?" I ask, no response from them. Without stopping again, I walk straight to my desk letting out a sigh somewhere along the way. "I saw Yui on the other side of the room doing some hand gestures." That's odd, I was expecting her to run here and ask me for my time during lunch.

Her eyes were directed at me, and she wore a distressed face. She gestured for me to look at the board. I decide to turn my head towards the front and I see-uh-oh. So this is the legendary love umbrella. Rare of it's kind and powerful as people say. Why are they doing this, I thought they'd hate me for what happened earlier…. I looked around the room for the culprits, all I got back was a flurry of thumbs ups.

"Don't worry Hachiman, we support you!" A group of guys cried, do I even know them? The time before lunch was a test of willpower and spirit, I've never been more annoyed with people in my life. "Damnit." I murmur to myself as the teacher finishes up the lesson. My phone vibrates surprising me from my frustrated trance.

Komachi: Hachiman, let's eat lunch at the spot you said you always ate at! :)

View of the ocean I guess, I don't think I've shown her that place yet. I give her a reply.

8man: Meet me at my classroom.

Komachi: ok!

The awkward affect texting has on you. There was a study a few years back saying our thumbs will grow taller than previous generations. That scares me. The school bell rings signaling the start of the lunch period. "Class is dismissed, do the set questions for homework." Everyone gives a sigh of affirmation and head off to their usual social circles. "Onii Chan!" Komachi springs through the door. The entire classroom goes silent at her arrival causing me to sweatdrop.

"Come on," I whisper to her, she complies and nods back. We walk at a brisk pace towards my old lunch spot. Thankfully most students were still in their classrooms so not too many people saw us. We soon arrive at the normal spot. A seabound breeze rubbed against my shoulders causing me to flinch slightly. I look to my right seeing Komachi staring at the sea with wide eyes.

"Like the view?" I ask with a smile, she responds with an either wider one. Her answer causes me to blush heavily. A smirk appears on her face. Crap she noticed. "I want to talk to you about something Onii Chan," Komachi says nervously. "I'm here if you're asking for advice," I respond intuitively.

"So there was this guy I've liked for a while now."

"Oh"

"And I don't know how to confess to him." Oh, classic internal conflict of a girl going through adolescence. Maybe this will get her off of my mind. "Oh, well what kind of guy is he?" I ask maybe to get a good grasp on what we we're talking about. "Well he isn't the best at sports, he's over all kinda average." Hmm, who in the school could be average? This school is pretty hard to get into, let's be honest she had it pretty hard a few months ago.

"He goes to our school?" I ask, she nods in affirmation. I'm not the best with relationships, but I can probably help her. "Ok, why don't you practice on me, your confession that is." I've never been in these situations before, so I don't know what to do at all. Looking back at things right now, I haven't been through a lot of situations. I'll make that a life goal during college.

"Ok."Lets begin." Komachi says with a slight blush.

"Ummm-errr hmm." Her stammering looks cute, really really cute. "Oni-...Hachiman." Oi did she just use my first name for this!? "You see ummm." Come on, you can do it. I decide to shrug off her use of names, I think she might use the guy's first name when she confesses. She shakes her head in frustration. Komachi takes a deep sigh and begins to walk towards me.

Her body comes to a spot right in front of me causing me to nearly trip back. "Um, Komachi?" I ask for her attention but she doesn't respond. She wore a stoic expression as she stares straight into my chest, what do I do know!?

"Ok." She says breaking the silence. Komachi gets on her tiptoes to get to my height. We now stood face to face. She took a deep breath as before letting it out spectacularly. Sweat dripped down her forehead and before I noticed her face began to get closer.

"Wait wha-" I couldn't finish my sentence…. as I felt her lips press against mine. The kiss lasted a few seconds before we disconnected. Just like before she held two fingers to her mouth.

"Onii Chan..no no. Hachiman Hikigaya. I've fallen in love with you."

Hi my friends and peeps, so I got several notifications saying I got some follows and favorites on this. A good motivation to keep writing the story since I have approval. Some stuff you might want to know about me. Outside the box is the written representation of what goes on in my head and sort of my dramatic interpretation of the conflicts that are represented in incestuous relationships.

Expect lots of fluff, juicy lemons, and just some heartwarming moments in the near future. Joshua tuning out!


	3. Chapter 3: Dreams of Tommorow

Cherries, the only way I could describe the sensation. Her lips were like cherries. "Was that?" She covered my mouth with the palms of her hand. "Yes, please give me your answer," Komachi says seriously. So this is a real confession. The atmosphere around us becomes something hard to describe. I've felt similar around Yukinon and Yui in certain situations but still, should I follow my heart?

The way the world is now, it wouldn't accept this. What I've wanted for such a short amount of time is being placed in front of me on a silver platter. Should I take it? I may be a siscon but what is the limit to my desire...wait no. A better question is if I...if I truly love her. Komachi seemed distressed, her face muscles were scrunched up in a frustrating pattern. As expected, she's as conflicted with the possible outcomes as well.

She's been with me my entire life. I've known her for every minute we've been alive, that's how it is. Sure she's been on occasion a pure annoyance, but it's always brought some color into my life when I needed it the most. Now that I think about it, I guess this is why I've always been there to help her when she's needed it.

I love her, yes I love her. This is without a doubt true. I've fallen in love with my sister, come fuck with me now world! My face turns into a smile as I look at her. Her face began to show relief and then quickly wore one of happiness. "Komachi," I say beginning my answer. "Yes, Hachiman?" She giggles. Oh, how can I be smooth with this!? I began thinking of several ways to woo her completely, things like this should be memorable. I think.

Guess I'll take the cheesy route and just be honest. "Komachi I love you too. I don't know how long it's been that I have. But it's been long enough that I can say, that I, Hachiman Hikigaya, love you as much as you love me. Or maybe even more." Damnit this is cheesy, isn't there anything I could of thought of besides this? The crimson on her face became even more intense. "Tha-th-th-thank you Hachiman." Her sentences where stammered and poorly said as tears began to well in her eyes.

"Komachi are you ok?" I ask worriedly about her mental state. "I was so scared. I thought you'd hate me for loving you!" She ran into my body, straddling it with her frail arms. "Koma-" She shushes me. "Don't let go," Komachi says as her cries become sobs, sobs of happiness I can assume. "I've always dreamed of this you know."

"Dreamed?"

"Yah, that we'd be together like this. Your arms around mine, my arms around yours."

"How long?" I asked.

"How long? Well ever since I could first love. You've always been my dream guy somehow." Wow, I guess it's only recently she started to show her true colors. "So" I decide to launch an important conversation. "So?" She asks curiously, yes she definitely didn't think about this. "What are we going to do now, our relationship is clearly not accepted by society." Komachi puts her hands up to her chin as she lets go from our long embrace. "Elope?" That's the best you can come up with. "No, absolutely not. I actually had a different idea."

"I'm all ears. As long as I get to be with you." Well she's quick to set standards for my plan, but that standard is clearly the same as mine. "Things should be easy at home since mom and dad are overseas for work now. But beyond that, I was thinking we could move up North too Sapporo and live together there. No one would bother us if we lived so far away." The idea seemed good. Once we get out of highschool we study at Tokyo U.

After that we pile up money and move North. That's my best bet or we just hide our relationship and live in a condo down here. "Thats too much of a change, and what would we do up there? I was thinking we could just buy a condo in Chiba and live there." She said cheerfully. Her idea is right in sync with my new one haha. "I'll go with that." I smile as I lean forward and giver her a quick peck on the lips.

"Thanks, Darling."

"Anytime Honey."

We both suddenly blush at our bold exchange. Unable to speak for several moments we decide to sit down and eat our lunches. I sit on the stairs and she places herself next to me, her head now fit snugly on my shoulders. "Should we go somewhere later?" I asked. "Oh there's this new place at the shopping district, I heard they have some really good curry." She responded enthusiastically, I'll have to make this first date a huge success! I pump my fists in the air with a smirk.

"Confident one aren't you." Komachi jokes. "Don't you love that about me?" She blushes slightly before nodding in affirmation. I give her a light kiss on her forehead before finishing my meal. "I love you." She says as she continues her meal. I guess this is what all my free time will be like now. We quickly finish our meal and take our lift ourselves from the ground.

I wipe my hand on my blazer before taking hers. It was clear that they were sweating, I've been thinking about doing this for a while, the concept of holding hands is new to me. Actually, the concept of being in a relationship like this as a whole is very new to me. "Oh, Hachiman so bold kya!" Komachi squealed teasingly, does she really want me to let go?

"Lets let go once we get to a more dense part of the school." I say cautiously, she nods in agreement. We begin what now seems to be a long walk back to our classrooms. An inevitable silence takes over our train of thought motivating me to take action. "The beach?" I say. "The beach?" Komachi repeats my words, but with the question mark.

"You want to go?"

"Of course I do! Just the two of us though?" Oh good question, just the two of us or should we invite friends? "I'll let you decide that." Before it came to our attention, we happened to reach the school hallways. We quickly disconnected our hands and gave a sigh of relief as we confirmed that no one saw us."Can we make the decision at the restaurant later." She asked pleadingly.

"Sure," I say as we reach her classroom. "See you later Hachiman." Idiot don't use my name like that, well we are siblings aren't we? No no the sporadic change in acknowledgment is going to spark suspicions among the first years. I take a deep breath and let out a sigh of relief. My heart beat was unstable, I guess this is what being near someone you hold dear feels like.

Love is new to me. It's like a child finding a toy that they like for the first time. Seeing my sister like this, is it a crime?

"Class is starting, take your seats and go to page forty-two in your textbooks."

I have the next three hours to think so I might as well think about this. The history of incestuous relationships has always been one sided without a doubt. Maybe it was the whole concept of birth defects.

If I know one thing, society will take the appropriate steps to separate me and Komachi if they deem it necessary. This calls for the fourteenth meeting of the Hachiman council of internal conflict this week. I'm going to take the basic assumption that this isn't healthy for me. Is it really dangerous to imagine forty imaginary Hachiman's in a congressional hall to complete my decision making process?

I'm going to have, to be honest, I'm pretty sure it is. It thinks is called schizophrenia? Wait for no then I'd be psychotic...donot tell me Komachi is into stuff like that. S+M relationships, another dangerous concept. No not just dangerous, it's really really scary. "Hachiman." Oh goodness, I'm imagining it now! Komachi in full nude strapped to my bed via handcuffs. An embarrassed face as she stares at me with desire.

"HIKIGAYA!" Oh shit! "YES!" I answer on impulse. Oh dear god this is embarrassing. The entire class began to laugh at my surprise form. "Yes teacher." I ask in a more stable tone of voice. "Go to the Nurse's office, you look sick.". Teacher you here, I thought I would never escape this alive. "Um..thanks." I decide to play along as I stand up and leave the room.

The hallway laid empty with small rays of sunlight flooding the floor in specific patterns. "Ugh." I groan in frustration, well at least I get some nap time. The nurse's office soon stands in front of me, all I could do was stare at it. When did I get this exhausted? I open the sliding doors and enter the room allowing a blast of fresh air to punch me straight in the face. "Oh Hikigaya, are you feeling ok." I give her a nod. "The teacher said to come here."

"Oh ok just get some rest then, I have some business in the teacher's lounge." I sigh in relief. "Thank you," I say as I pass through the curtains. The bed looks so inviting! I lunge straight under the sheets after taking off my indoor shoes. "So warm," I exclaim before I doze off letting my thoughts take over.

*Line Break*

"Ahem." A voice forced my eyes open. I look to my right to see a clearly angered Yukinon sitting in the chair next to me. "Oh hi, Yukinon," I say as I let out a slight yawn. "Explain." She says with her usual stoic expression. "Explain what?" I ask she points to the girl in my arms. "Komachi!" The said girl smiles pervertedly. "Hachiman hehe hachiman mmm yes." What are you dreaming you, idiot?

I tug at her shoulders a bit causing her to stir from her sleep. "Oh, Hachiman you're awake-." Yukinon presence acts a wake-up call. "Hey, Yukinon you haven't come back so I thought I'd-ahhhhh!" Yui screams in absolute disarray as she sees the both of us. "You two siblings, explain now!" Yukinon smashes her fists on the side table causing me to gulp in fear.

Komachi showed her worry in a similar fashion. "Hachiman, I'm sorry the teacher sent me here and-." I put my hand to her mouth. "Shh, it's not your fault." I probably would of done same thing in this situation. But obviously, I wouldn't say that part in front of Yukinon. I put myself to her ears and whisper a barely audible message. "Just go with what I'm about to do ok."

"Ok," She whispered in response. Once I had her approval, I lifted her head and pressed my lips against hers. Yukinon stared at us two with an absolutely disturbed expression. My eyes soon close from the ecstasy as I stick my tongue into Komachi's already drooling mouth. It was like a warzone, the inside of her mouth felt so soft and silky. A fetish? I hope not, last time I checked this was normal in relationships. I think.

"I get it I get it," Yukinon said, a close to dead Yui shaking in her lap. I take a deep sigh, one of the many I've done today. "Keep it a secret," I say sternly, a serious expression on my face. "I will just don't expect me to help you if you get caught." It's better if she doesn't tell anyone. If only there where handbooks out there all titled "How to go through an incestous relionsihp and hide it."

Who the hell do you go to for advice on this stuff?

"We have to go out for club business, I expect you here tomorrow." The last part of that sentence was said dangerously, a hint of anger in there too. Once the two jubilant but disturbed high school students leave the room, I and Komachi are left to our thoughts.

"When can we have sex?" What the hell. "Komachi, can we wait a while for that," I answer awkwardly. These kinds of things are something that should be kept genuine, I'm pretty sure. The last thing I need to say too my parents is. (Queue thought bubble.)

"Mom...Dad"

"Yes, son?"

"I got Komachi pregnant, it was her idea by the way."

(End that thought bubble, please.) I don't want to imagine the reaction I'd get. Like, what would my Dad say!? He's always been Komachi's biggest fan, actually, I could call him a pedophile if the situation called for it. "Can we grab dinner then?" Komachi said breaking me from my internal monolog. I simply nod as I get out of the bed taking her hand in mine.

We walked hand in hand down the school themed hallways. I found it hard to look at Komachi without blushing so I decided to scan my surroundings. There were lots of things on the walls that I never noticed. Pictures from the class trip, giant murals I should of noticed a long time ago, even the class rankings. When did our school start posting class rankings. I guess this is what happens when you're a realist. You have such a realistic outlook on life yet you can't look at some attributes of reality.

"So, asides from our parents. Who should can we tell when the time comes." Komachi breaks the enveloping silence around us. "I don't know." Saying the manner of Yukinon's reaction, I don't know who to trust and who not to trust. "As long as we're together we'll be fine." I say causing her to let out a frustrated sigh. "I'll change my answer, We'll know soon enough. I'm as new to this as you are so let's treat this like a learning experience for the both of us."

Following my response, I give her a comforting pat on the head causing her to coo in delight. "You should do that more often." Maybe I should. "And you know, you haven't worn those dead fish eyes that Yukinon complain about in a long time." She says the last part seductively, oh dear. "Don't use your feminine wiles on me, you'll regret it later!" I decided to go along with her little play, adding a little tease here and there.

"I'm glad you changed, though." She whispers to me. I could read her happiness in that statement.

"Yah…..me too."

 **That's another chapter out, five hundred words shorter than usual but I sort of wanted to get this out of the way. Shoutout to "Omega11" who asking if I was making Hachiman and Komachi OOC. So the goal of this story is to one create an incestuous relationship that many other writers have not done. The second is to give Hachiman a brighter outlook on life.**

 **Komachi is his key to happiness, his escape from the everlasting despair of loneliness and such. So technically I guess I am making Hachiman a little OOC, but he's still the same person. He's just a person going through change. Asides from that I appreciate the positive reviews that I've been getting and I promise I'll post chapter daily or just around every two days. I'm in highschool, though, so don't expect too much of me.**


	4. Chapter 4: Two Halves of a Circle

A man once said, that when god's first created the world, he created man perfect. Man had an indomitable spirit, infinite capability, and vast amounts of wealth and happiness. Worried that man would one day overcome their level of power, they split man in two. Every man for an eternity will be born in different halves. Which is why we spend our entire lifetime finding that person, who will make us feel complete.

Komachi is that one. The other half of the circle that is. Do I feel complete now? I never really knew what it's like to feel complete, maybe this is what it feels like. Does she feel complete now? The concept of circles and half circles have always made me think profusely about the logic of everything around me. It also leads to those profound questions that I happen to ask myself every once and awhile.

"Hachiman, you thinking about something?" A drowsy Komachi tugs at my white shirt. Yes, we are sharing a bed, it's a good start I think. Thankfully it hasn't progressed too quickly, or else I would be in one of those stories about two teenagers going through an angst period. But there's no angst period going on with me because I'm not like that. I think.

"Yah, just thinking about you right now." Komachi's face instantly explodes into a crimson red, you'd think her face is bleeding at this point. "Tha-tha-thanks." She could only stammer a response. "You excited?" I asked hoping she'd blush more. Her blushing face is really cute, just like a certain white haired trap. But saying my situation, we all know popular opinion.

"For the beach trip! Of course." Oh, that took away the blush, I think I should keep the awkward silence factor for these things. "Good to know." It's obvious she's excited, it's four in the morning and she's practically fully awake. She kept me up for four hours with that weird beach chant that I am apparently not allowed to give a name. "Want to get up, I seem unable to sleep at this point."

"Mhm!" She jumps out of the bed enthusiastically ignoring the miserable sight of a mess behind her. "I'm going to make breakfast!" She yelled as she escaped my grasp and ran into the hallway. This is how you get complaints from the neighbors. "Don't ruin the kitchen too!" Thankfully the damage done to the bedroom was minimal compared to other days. She almost broke a lamp two days ago, it took all of my energy not to snap at her.

As I was about to exit the room, the phone went off. At four in the morning? I pick up the phone hesitantly. "Hello, Hikigaya residence," I answer with equal hesitation, I forgot to check the caller Id.

"Getting friendly aren't you?" A groggy sounding Yukinoshita answers on the phone. I close the blinds immediately. "We're joining you on your little beach excursion, we'll be waiting at the station." There denying me my peace with Komachi, is what I would think right now. "Oh yes one more thing, we're going to-" I hang up.

"Hey, Komachi wanna head to the beach two hours earlier!?" I yell downstairs. "Sure! Prepare the bath." That went better than expected, there should be trains running this early too. I walk up to the bathroom door and swing it open. Without a sense of hesitation, I walk up to the tub and close the curtains. Before the curtains weren't closed I saw a small camera set up on the neighboring house's roof. How much is she putting into this? I click the small button to the left of me to begin filling the tub. Thankfully it was one of those next gen bathtubs, the ones where they fill up with water and stop automatically at a certain level.

A great way to multitask without multitasking. "Komachi, the baths filling up let's eat now." As if planned the meal is practically finished at this point. "Ten minutes, a new record," I say as I walked into the kitchen area. Komachi pumps her fist into the air. "Yes!" She exclaims as she puts the last of the breakfast on the plates. I close the living room curtains on impulse, she probably has them set up in the backyard too.

"So why are we leaving two hours earlier?" Komachi asks. "So we can get a good spot at the beach, I know this particular spot you might like," I answer with my usual big brother expression. She puts the food on the table signaling the start of breakfast. It's been a new routine for us to sit on the same side of the table now. We had to create the rule that she can't put her head on my shoulders until he finishes eating.

Last time she ate like that, she got egg yolk over our uniforms. Today's food was the usual weekend breakfast. Sunnyside up Egg, two sausages, and a bowl of rice. To add to that, the awkward meal silence. It gives me time to think about how we can escape the neighborhood without Yukinoshita catching us. I finish my food quickly and thank Komachi for the meal. "Can we take a bath together again?"

Komachi, hormones are not going to get us to the train station without being confronted. But it might help actually, stall time. I walk up to the home phone with a smirk on my face. "Hey, Yui," I say earning a clearly surprised yelp from the other side. "Oh, it's Hachiman, shhh." Yukinoshita you can't hide that easily when eavesdropping like that. Her lack of social skills is playing my cards like flies.

"If you guys want to join us, go to Anagawa station and go to platform 1C. We're about to leave." As I say that they immediately hang up. "Hachiman! The baths ready." All falling into place, in all honesty, we're going to Chiba station and then taking a connecting line to the coast. (A.N. these are all real stations.)

The distance between our house and Anagawa station is exactly half an hour by foot. Obviously, with Yukinoshita, they would take a car but morning traffic is going to get them caught on the highway. This will double their travel time by an hour. Chiba station is only half an hour away by foot, to my luck.

Now for today's first test of mental strength. I walk into the bathroom unclothed to see a nude Komachi in a similar situation. "Come on get in." She says with a light blush. I mechanically move myself hoping she hasn't noticed the erection I was wearing. This situation, this situation, how should I look at this situation now? Anyone at this point could tell I'm very confused right now. Sexual tension? I should really be experiencing that this early in a relationship.

This is like one of those situations you see in those rom-com animes. Two nude teenagers alone in a house, in a bath together. The only things they have are hormones and a large pool of water. You see the world, this is why we can't have nice things. "Kya!" Komachi exclaims as she sits on top of me. Yup, she definitely touched it, the thing. She put her back on top of mine and slipped herself down slightly in hopes that the said thing doesn't go in.

Once we're comfortable we proceed with the usual bathing routine. Wash the hair, wash the back, then wash the nether region. The last one was done alone, it was a joint agreement. All this was finished in a record time of three minutes, longer than a bath by myself. From the looks of that, both of us were extremely motivated to get out of the bath.

"Wearing your swimsuit under your clothes again?" I ask. "You do the same Hachiman if you leave me alone some guys might hit on me." If those guys did that then I would probably go into realist mode and pummel them mentally. Obviously, I didn't say that in front of her, though. "Good point," I answer as I surprise her with yet another kiss on the forehead.

"Kya Hachiman so bold!" She squeals jokingly, I just give her that smile I've been doing as of late. Komachi gave me the statement a few days ago. "You should do that smile more often, I like it." That statement was, of course, was done with a blush. She says it every time I smile like that too, not that I complain about it.

"Beach Beach Beach!" Komachi chants excitedly as we exit the door behind us. The morning was extremely warm, same will be said for the rest of the day. The thirty-minute walk to the station was done in silence. But that was fine, we held our hands on the way there. "So Hachiman," Komachi said breaking the silence as the station came into view. "That erection, are you seeing me as a woman more now?"

"..." How do I react to that?" How do you want me to react to that idiot! Do you want me to mention the puddle you made? I signal that message to her with my stern expression. "See this is what I mean, you'll make a good father when you grow up." Is she implying that she wants children? Not this early Komachi and what are we supposed to say to people!?

"Are you implying you want children now?" Shit, I let my mind go there. "Maybe." She says seductively, that doesn't help me Komachi. Actually, that was the worst action you can take in a situation like this. "Oh come on Hachiman." She says as we enter the train. Thankfully there were no signs of Yukinoshita and Yui at the station, so we should be fine.

"It's like we're both two halves of the same circle. We could be a comedy duo!" She exclaims as she finishes her sentence. We take our seats by the window as the train starts moving. "The train is now departing for Isumi, the train is now departing for Isumi." The PM speakers go off as we exit the station.

The ride to the beach was without a surprise uneventful. "We are now arriving in Isumi." Listening to that we got up from our seats and let in the breathtaking sight of the sea. The station sat about ten minutes out from the beach. A fresh burst of water based fun just ten minutes of exercise away. That's just how the world had to be with me right now.

Hopefully, Japan stays like this. The transition between Tokyo and the more rural parts of the island have always been a piece of eye candy for me. A representation of the human triumph that I involuntary am a part of. "You really thought you could run away from me." A voice exploded confidently. Just the person I didn't want to hear right now.

"Ok Ok, you win," I say eager to talk to Yukinoshita about her unanimous win. The only way she could have gotten here so quickly is through someone else. Unless her family has gotten influence over a municipal flight heading to Hokkaido. But this situation is going to take a fatal blow if it continues. Komachi stopped dead in her tracks in the same fashion I did.

That means she caught on with me when I asked if she wanted to leave two hours earlier. Oh Komachi, you're so smart! "Let's go to the beach then." The triumphant girl passes me with a little stride to her step. "We tried," I said as I sighed in defeat. Komachi does the same by following her. "Hello, Komachi." Yui stammers from behind me. What is this situation. If anyone would like to serve me that answer on a silver platter I'd take that too.

"Oh hi, Yui." Komachi answers ignoring Yui's oddly timid personality. The poor girl's been a state of shock for about? Four days. That so-called shock was permanently etched on her face. I need to watch for those blank eyes, don't want anyone going yandere now do we? If there's one thing I know, the heart of a maiden is unstable at this age. One wrong move could be fatal for just about any guy. It's why we went through sex ed.

But ironically it's still a huge problem isn't it. Cause so many guys are idiots and don't follow that advice. "You were one of those guys for a while you know." Komachi says to me, a victorious smile on her face. This is cruel, she can read minds now!? She sticks her tongue out and licks her lips seductively.

Yes, I present to you Komachi, the hormone bender. Feared throughout the lands and destroyer of my perception of reality. "Please Komachi, I'm wearing swim trunks." We arrive at the beachhead which unfortunately was packed with people. "Come on Komachi let's have a talk." Yukinoshita says teasingly as she grabs Komachi and pulls her out to the sea. Yui follows the two girls.

This action sadly left me alone with the beach gear. Perfect, absolutely perfect. Is Yukinoshita trying to turn me back into a damned realist. Well, this is what I get for trying to turn my life into a shoujo manga.

Well, I think I've always seen these in the anime Komachi watches. There are always those nasty side characters that come in at the worst times. Like when the main character and the heroine are about to kiss. Or during a big love confession, that's taken all of a girl's courage. Even if I've never watched the whole story, I'd always look at that one character and say to myself. Damn what an asshole.

Like, you could call those kinds of people a dumbass too. Can't read the atmosphere? Ruin the atmosphere then! That's their damned logic. Except in this situation. Yukinoshita is just an asshole, her actions right now are intentional, I can read it from her expressions.

My situation, Komachi's situation. I don't feel complete yet. I don't know how to feel complete yet. But as long as I have her! I still can't feel complete. I'm sure she feels the same right now. Our situation...It's like two halves of a circle in a constant waltz, a waltz where we're are bodies never meet. I stand on one side of a trench and Komachi on the other. The abyss below is the world around us.

And the only connection we have with each other, are our words and two halves of a circle.

 **Hey, sorry I posted a day late. The school is an asshole sometimes! Yukinoshita is becoming a problem for the sibling couple. Her presence surfaces some doubts among the two Hikigaya, will they be able to prevail!? Is kind of the feel I'm trying to get now. I'll try my best to get a chapter up tomorrow by the way. Now here's a favor I'm asking from the readers, I need a story cover.**

 **Just send me a message to my email: joshuadelafuent3 The picture should have Hachiman and Komachi on the cover and them doing something romantic. Asides from that I'll let you decide on their actions. Hell, you can let them have sex and I would be fine with it. By the way…..**

 **Expect a lemon in the next two chapters.**


	5. Chapter 5: A Dance of Emotions

Emotions are like birds. They're graceful in flight and abrupt in action. One second they could be perched on a branch next to you. The next second they could fly away into the endless sky. I've spent sixteen years with him, I'm going to end up becoming fond of them I like it or not. I've achieved an emotion….that could never fly away. And that's my love for Hachiman.

It was love at first sight for me, well love at first sight over time when I think about it. I thought I should freak out Hachiman and have that internal monolog he always has, so just hear me out ok. I first started to fall in love with Hachiman when I was applying for Sobu high school. How I felt about him was a ruse before now, but I know how I feel for him now.

Love was scary, and the fact that I fell in love with him still scares him. What was that unbelievable trait that Hachiman had that stood out from everyone else? Why did I fall in love with him? If I put my finger on it, it was his ability to read a person's weakness and his caring personality. The caring part? He doesn't show it all the time, but I know he cares for me.

Right now he cares for me the most, and all I can do is return it. We're like Yin and Yang, two halves of one circle. Just circling one another in an eternal waltz. Never to touch. I've always wanted to be one with Hachiman, that complete circle. But right now, we're the closest we can be. There's that abyssal gap between me and Hachiman, I think I'd describe it as the world.

It's dawned to me that the nature of our relationship isn't something that goes by casually in society. And that has been on my mind for the two years I've been in love with him. But when he accepted my feelings, I was so so happy. It's just that, where do we go from here? This is something I couldn't keep a secret from everyone, I've learned this from Hachiman.

What I'm trying to say right now is, what is the cost of happiness. How happy can one person get without the world denying it? I don't want to lose Hachiman... he means the world to me now. If I lost him I don't think I could go on living…

"..."

"Komachi are you alright?"

"Yah….Yah I'm fine." I answered but that didn't work on him. He pulled me into a tight hug. "You don't have to tell me why ok, just know that I'm here." He answered as I buried my head into his chest. Have I mentioned that he smells really good? It's a really good perk of hugging him….and crying! But it's these kinds of moments! I think? It's just, it's those moments when I needed Hachiman the most and he flew in like the superhero from those manga.

It's because of those moments, that I fell in love with him. And these moments have been happening for fifteen years. You can't expect me to fall out of love with him at this point, he's done too much for me. He was there to help me when someone asks me out. He was there when I failed my first test. He was even there when I needed potty training! Actually, forget that part.

But he was there for me, how can I pay him back. He's even returned my feelings now, that's all a girl could ever ask for. A genuine return of emotions. To love and to be loved! See watch.

I lift my head up to Hachiman's and give him a deep kiss. I let my tongue into his mouth waking him up from his sleep. He takes the signal and atmosphere and immediately fights me for dominance. Which I instantly lose, how unfortunate. Within moments, he overcomes me and penetrates my mouth. I felt his tongue graze the sides of my mouth exploring everything inside. I moaned in absolute pleasure.

See….that...that is genuine love. "Oh, ..o..ok you win" I exclaim. Hachiman releases me and gives me a face of triumph. "Hey you two love birds, we got the beachball ready! Come on!" Yui yelled. "Should we go?" Hachiman asked I nodded in response. I came here for a reason didn't I?

The rest of the day went by like any normal beach trip. Which I wasn't exactly happy with. It was supposed to be my private time with Hachiman. Actually? If we ever have a honeymoon, will people notice our relationship? Because I don't think two siblings taking a private vacation to Paris or Hawaii would go unnoticed.

The train began to leave the station, this time with Yukino and Yui besides us. "Hey Hachiman, what could we do for a honeymoon?" He blushes profusely. "I don't know, we could take a trip to Hawaii, or maybe Okinawa. I've got a friend there that could help us get a seaside cabin." He answered nervously, I guess he hasn't thought about marriage yet. But we're only in high school now aren't we? Can we even get legally married? I doubt it, we're siblings aren't we.

"I could go for Okinawa, can you promise me that," I say teasingly, I hit his weak spot. "Um, erm. Sure." He says as he stares at the train's floor with his finger tickling his chin. That expression of his is so cute. I kiss him on the cheek as a reward which makes him blush even more. My phone suddenly vibrates causing me to mechanically take out my phone. It was a message from Yukinon saying 'Play with him for me.'

I decide to go along with her request. Leaning forward I wrap my arms around his neck and whisper blow into his ear. "Come here baby," I whisper seductively. "Ko-ko-ko-ku." He began to panic, his breathing was erratic. You could say the same for Yui, she was absolutely broken right now. "Yui are you ok?" I teased.

She nodded her head with a surprised expression. "Uh-huh mhm." That was all she could say right now. Yukinon brought her in for a hug instantly calmed her down. Lesbians? I have no idea about what they do when I'm not around. Maybe Hachiman knows, but they would never do such vulgar things in front of him.

"Oh Hachiman, could we borrow Komachi a little more today?" He was still staring absently at the floor, probably trying to collect his thoughts. "Hachiman!" Yukinon said more sternly catching him from hi shock train. "Oh sure sure." He said I assume that was without any knowledge of the conversation. "Just make sure Komachi is ok with it, then sure." Oh, Hachiman this is why I love you. Another message pops up on my phone, the vibration really increases the temptation to read it.

It said in all caps, WE'RE GOING TO BUY YOU LINGERIE. I assume at this point I'm now the member of some social experiment. Probably about harnessing the power of little sisters and such. The power of the little sister is an extreme-. "The train is now arriving in Chiba...The train is now arriving in Chiba."

"I'll see you later Komachi," Hachiman said as he kissed me on the forehead. The train started to move and the last of him I saw was him walking down the stairs. A slightly disappointed expression on his face. "Lingerie?" I asked them in a flurry of whispers. "You want to seduce him don't you?"

"That's sort of true, I've been trying too for a while," I answer nervously, this isn't something you should talk about on a train. What are these people thinking to talk about the controversial topic of seduction in front of other people like this? "Let's make this quick, it's getting late." It was slowly getting dark, we decided to leave the beach around five and it's about a forty-five-minute ride to and back.

The train comes to a complete stop and we file off with the other passengers. It's the shopping district just ten minutes from my place, thank goodness. We make our way down the brick walkway allowing the commercial atmosphere of the shopping district to settle in. It isn't long until I find myself at the fated shop, the final destination as most girls would call it.

"Um I didn't bring my purse, this is probably a bad idea." I try to say but Yukinon swings her purse in front of my face. She planned ahead didn't she. From the beginning, everything was planned and I walked straight into it just like Hachiman did. This woman is truly something to be feared. "Welcome, just ask if you need anything." The store clerk said.

"Thank you." We say in unison as we walk into the back. "Lingerie, lingerie, lingerie," Yukinon mumbles as she scans the aisle for something that would look good on me. "Um, why do you want me to wear this stuff Yukinon. This is a little too revealing isn't it?"

"You like him don't you?" Yui butts into the conversation, not that I'm complaining right now. She had this overdetermined face. "I and Yukinon decided that you'd sleep with Hachiman in one of these." Eh? Would it really have an effect? "I don't think it'd work you know, he's already seen me naked." Did we take a bath together? Well, we've been doing that since god knows how long.

It was sort of a habit for me instead of a routine. A routine habit? I think that's what you would call it. "He what!?" The two girls say. I would say 'Jinx you owe me a soda'! But right now is not the time to use that kind of terminology. "We took a bath together," I said trying to ease the situation, except I don't think that's how you ease it. How do you fix this situation!? "What are you two? Newlyweds!?" This conversation is taking too many exclamation points and question marks.

"Well no, maybe so. Erhm I hope so." The store clerk could be seen in the background...blushing profusely. "Um if I may recommend...the...eh...these three." I eye them, they were extremely skimpy. They were all my size, A cup. Damn, my chest. One was pink with frills, it was very revealing. It also came with black stockings.

The other was black with some odd designs on it. It came with pink stockings and was extremely lacey. Lastly, there was a white one, it was extremely intense. I couldn't even make any words to describe it, all I could do was blush at the boldness of this clothing. "So um, erm this is nice." But I might actually be able to become one with Hachiman. The two halves of a circle thing I mean, the other I wouldn't complain if that happened. It's decided, I'm buying all three!

"I'll...I'll buy all three." I stammered. Yukinon stares at me victoriously as I sigh in defeat for the fifth time today.

*Line Break*

I soon arrive at the door of my fated encounter. This night is going to be absolute hell for me, but it's all up to Hachiman now. I need to watch myself right now, too much emotion and it's all over. Or maybe I need lots of emotions, how about the meaning of 'over'? I rush upstairs and drop the bags into the closet hoping Hachiman didn't hear my actions.

"Oh Komachi, the baths ready." Ok, this is the moment of truth. While he's not looking I randomly take out one of the articles of clothing from the back and rush down the hallway. He didn't see the contents in my hands thank goodness. I close the door behind me taking a deep breath.

After unclothing myself, I settle myself into the bathtub allowing the warm water to settle in with my body. I feel like I'm melting. Hehe. This is my time to calm down, nothing will go wrong I hope. I wonder if me doing this will change Hachiman's view on me? I hope not, that would absolutely horrible.

I should try not to overthink things like this, if I have too many doubts then my relationship with Hachiman would never progress. Is this what it's like to be inexperienced. I hope not. Well, I wish it wasn't is the better way to say that. I'm definitely experienced.

"You can do this Komachi," I say to myself hoping my confidence would increase.

"You can do this Komachi"

"You can do this Komachi"

"You can do this Komachi."

"Tonight for sure!"

Tonight for sure, I and Hachiman will feel complete. I'm going to close that Waltz, he'll take my hand and I'll take his. From tonight on we will cry, we will laugh, we will love. We will join together in a dance that we will never forget. I want to be together with him forever. His loving embrace, his caring words. It's all I could ever ask for. And for me to have that would be the greatest thing in the world for me. A dance of bonding, a dance of love, a dance…

A Dance of Emotions.

 **How was that chapter, everyone!? I probably rushed some events but I think a lemon in chapter 6 would be good. I wanted this chapter to give you guys a piece of Komachi's perspective. Just so you know that our good old 8man isn't the only person who has conflicted by their emotion.**

 **Just don't criticize me for my lack of experience. I'm single and a virgin. So I won't get everything right next chapter, but don't worry. I'll make it the best 2000 word sex scene possible!**

 **Joshua out!**


	6. Chapter 6: Two Halves, One Circle

What is this situation!? That's a perfectly viable question for my situation right now. One that my not so liable sister can explain at this point. There she stood, right in front of me. White laces and extreme amounts of skin for my eyes to feast on. Don't get me wrong, this is actually pretty hot. But still, I'm not mentally prepared for this kind of thing in any fashion. When did she get this idea, or in a matter of fact, where did she get these clothes?

No, no no, Can I even call it clothes? It barely even covers her at all. Nothing about her body is left to the imagination. Nothing at all! It's obvious, without a doubt this is Yukinoshita doing. There isn't anyone else who would dare do something so satanic to a man. This situation sounds great at first glance, surely every boy in my school would want to end up in my situation. The problem here sort of lies with me, I'm not even mentally prepared for this kind of event.

Our relationship is definitely progressing fast. But I guess this is how it works. The question is if it's just lingerie or am I gonna go all out tonight? Just the thought of it kind of scares me, but it's also a huge turn on. Thankfully I'm already under the sheets, she can't see it. I think. I will not walk away from this unchanged, there is no doubt about that.

"How do I look Hachiman?" Komachi asks, a teasing expression on her face. Oh boy, she's going for the long run. "G-great!" I try to answer, what am I supposed to answer? Woah, you look super sexy! Time to bring you to pound town sister, ok that last one was kind of creepy. She leaves her spot at the door and walks up to the bed.

Without a moment of hesitation, she pulls the blankets off revealing my erection. I don't get to watch the blanket fall to the floor as she immediately straddled my body. Her skin brushed against my shirt causing a heavy amount of sensation in my stomach area. "Komachi….are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, I want to….I want to feel complete with you."

"I do to…"

We enter in a passionate kiss, both our tongues fighting for dominance. "Mmmm." she lets several moans escape as my tongue explores the sensual valley within her. The sensations in my mouth exploded causing my entire body to stiffen. I began to feel the blood of my body rush to a certain place, which she noticed without effort.

"See me as a woman Hachiman?" Komachi says with a smirk. "Oh, you earned it now didn't you." I pulled off her top and began to squeeze at her barely present breasts. Now that this is happening, I'm not beginning to understand the concept of the flat is justice. "Oh!" She exclaims as my hands slip on her nipples. Time to take this a step forward. I lift my gaze upwards until I lay face to face with her breasts. I took a gulp and moved forward suckling at her small tits.

"Ahhh.. ." Her moaning became more erratic which turned me on even more. Hormones are a very tricky tool aren't they? I let my tongue swirl around in circular like motions consuming the entirety of her breasts letting the taste of her chest settle into my mouth. This went on for five minutes, five minutes and I felt like I did a two-hour run.

"You ready?" I asked she nodded as she was unable to give me any form of speech. Will she even be able to respond after this? I began to lower my head as I kissed the different parts of her body. I started from her stomach down until I reached her panties. "Ok, here I go," I say to myself as I pull down the white laces that stood between me and her womanhood.

What I'm looking at right now was completely new to me. I've never been one to watch porn, the only vagina I've ever seen are the ones in sex ed videos. My little sisters? That's something I should remember from my childhood, it isn't exactly the most common highlight of any teenager's youth. Well, I guess that doesn't count for me now. I decide to tease her slightly, I've read about this in some books. Note, not ero-manga.

I blew a slight breeze at her clit causing her to shudder in pleasure. "This is your first time right!?" Komachi exclaimed. I lift my head until I'm in her field of view and give her an affirming nod. "Of course, and it isn't like I've dated a girl before." She just wore a pout on her face a hint of crimson somewhere in the mix. "Just making sure."

I shrug off the sudden interrogation and continue where I left off. Before I could get my head back down my arm slips on the sheets and my mouth falls onto her womanhood causing her to gasp in shock, surprise, pleasure? I don't know what terms to use for description at this point. Well, this event knocked two birds with one stone. I began to lick around exploring the outer realms of her nether region.

What did it taste like? Sweet? Salty? I wasn't sure, but it was warm and sticky. A bit like soy sauce made in some part of rural Japan. Yes, they indeed make their soy sauce salty in those parts. But never once did I think a girl's vagina would taste like salt. It tasted like ham for a few moments, but I think I'll forget that part.

"Come on Hachiman, it's your turn," Komachi said, her tongue licking around the skin of her mouth. Definitely a turn on without a doubt! I lay back on the bed allowing Komachi easy access to my lower sleepwear, which she quickly undid. "Now now Komachi you took off my pants really fast, are you experienced or just really excited?" I teased which she ignored. She simply stared at my penis, for a couple moments really. Who knew a pair of genitals would be so awe inspiring for a girl.

"Will it fit?" She asked, I just gave her a doubtful nod. "Hopefully? I don't understand average size for this kind of stuff so don't question me." How would I answer to a situation like this? 'Hey, put it inside and we can test that out, babe.' No that's how I ruin the mood, damn my lack of experience. My thoughts are distracted as I felt a superb feeling on my member. Oh god, she's sucking on it. Komachi's head began to bob up and down letting my dick fill the insides of her mouth.

She lifted her head for a moment to whisper a barely audible statement. "Ham...it taste like ham." My dick taste like ham? Is that a good thing or a bad thing? Wait, is that even healthy!? "Is that good?" I ask hesitantly, she simply nods as she pushes her hair back. She begins to lick around the head causing me to groan in pleasure. Just for a moment I felt the tip of her tongue tickle the tip which caused me to flinch sporadically.

"Feeling good Hachi?" Komachi said as she lifted her head upwards. I took this as a chance and decided to retake my dominant position. After several twists and turns, we finally found ourselves in a missionary position. My manhood found itself several inches away from her womanhood. "Ready?" Komachi said as she took in a deep breath. I nodded affirmingly before placing the tip of my member at her entrance.

It's wet...really wet. And smooth. And Warm. Overall comfort rating of 100/10. I began to slip in until I reached her wall. "Ahh, it hurts." She exclaimed as I began to push, I stopped immediately. "We can stop now if-."

"No no, keep going." I agree with dithering thoughts, the last thing I need is to kill my sister during sexual intercourse. Well, that's never happened in history. I think. "Here we go." I slip in completely causing Komachi to cringe in pain, several tears falling down her face. "Nice and slow until you tell me to go faster, ok." She confirms with a nod which I take wholeheartedly.

I begin to thrust in and out slowly allowing Komachi's pussy hug my throbbing member. We both began to moan in unison as I began to increase the speed of my thrusts. "Harder...please!" She exclaimed. I was going fast enough, any more of this and I'll be out of breath in no time. This is some way to figure out your out of shape, during sexual intercourse! No better time to learn these kinds of things if you get my gist.

The bed below us began to shake as our movements began to increase in energy. A tingling sensation began to emanate from my penis, I'm going to cum soon. "Hachiman, I'm about to cum!" Is this something that happens between twins? Well timed unified orgasms for the pleasure of incest-loving readers! (A.N. No, it's for the enjoyment of the incest loving author!)

"I can't cum inside Komachi!"

"It's my safe day, please let's come together it's our first time!"

It's her safe day!? Alright, time to take this into MAXIMUM OVERDRIVE. I began to increase my thrusts to god knows what speed. The fact that I still had this much energy left in me at this point was breaking the limits of my body. Don't try this at home kids. I suddenly felt a swelling sensation at the back of my penis and I felt as it moved up my member. Until suddenly a huge explosion of pleasure exploded throughout my body. I gasp for air as I released inside of her vagina, sweat dripped down every fabric of my body.

"Ahhh." Komachi let out an ear splitting scream as she came as well. Our lewd juices mixed with each other and began to spit out of her womanhood. I pulled out and lay next to her. Both of us were panting in uneven patterns.

"We did it Hachiman."

"Yeah we did…" Was all I could say.

"I love you." Komachi said as she straddled her frame around mine. "I love you too." I answered.

I think I could accept this. Our relationship moved pretty fast, already one week and we slept together. But I guess that's how the world is going through. I'll take back what I said a while back, we are going through an angst period. But there's one thing I know, we'll stick through this. We've sealed the deal at this point haven't we? We used to be two halves of a circle in an endless waltz.

And now..

We're Two Halves, One Circle.

 **Hi everyone, did you know I'm really bad at writing sex scenes(lemons).** Well **, asides from that I'd appreciate it if you would please drop some reviews and constructive criticism. I really enjoy reading your reviews, it helps fuel the drive. If you have any suggestions for the next few chapters I'll happily take them, credit will be given I promise. By the way sorry about the short chapter, I just wanted this to be about their little sexual encounter. Just laying some groundwork for some stuff I want in later chapters.**

 **But I want to give you guys some control of the story. So yeah, just drop a review with something you wanna see in the next five chapters and if I'm down, I'll put it in. Just don't ask for a love triangle, over-used cliche, threesome, I think you get the point. Well asides from that, hope** you're **enjoying the incestuous wonderland and my really long post story author's notes.**

 **Joshua out!**


	7. Chapter 7: Outside the Box

**Since I've made some mistakes with keeping Hachiman on a straight path of Hachimaness and all. I made the sex scene last chapter to set some groundworks for this conclusion chapter. It's likely I'll come back to this story and make a sequel but that'll be a while, just need to find a way to fix Hachiman. Also, you guys say I'd be a better author if I didn't write incest. So due to popular opinions and random graphs, I pulled off google images.**

 **I decided I'm probably going to do a fic for one of these few choice topics. Nisekoi, Oreimo, Baka to Test, Dan Machi, etc. These series are the ones I know the best. I'll let you guys do a vote so just drop a review with which one you'd like to see. Here are the ships by the way.**

 **Nisekoi: (Raku X Kosaki)**

 **Baka To Test: (Miharu X Akihisa)**

 **Dan Machi: (Bell X** Arde **)**

 **Oreimo: (Kyousuke X Kanako)**

 **Just put your preferred story as listed above on a review and I'll take a tally. You have until April 21, 2016, at 12:00 EST to plug in your vote. Votes will not count unless they are under chapter seven**

 **(By the way, this chapter will be less than five hundred or so words, I want to make it cliffhanger style so there isn't much to write asides from something suspenseful. But even I'm not that good and writing something like that haha.)**

I've changed haven't I? I can barely recognize who I used to be at this point, my past self is so much of a blur it scares me. "Good Morning Komachi." I greet my sister as she wakes up. The last two week has been an eventful period of time for me. Surely events like this would take a toll on someone's soul. My will power has literally been tested by this girl next to me, but I guess I can say it was all worth it.

A knocking sound exploded on the bottom floor. I rushed downstairs in a flurry of steps leaving Komachi to her thoughts. She was scared, I saw it on her face. "Who is it?" I yelled from the hallway as I reached the door. "This is the police and human services, Hachiman Hikigaya and Komachi Hikigaya have been accused of immoral and incestuous acts. We have permission from the government to put you two under restraint!"

I began to panic, Komachi stood behind me tugging at my arm. "How happy could I be before they took it away…" She whispered, her message barely audible among the banging on the door. "We will open the door by force if necessary!" The man yelled. All we could do was stand horrified, I was petrified. Is this what I get for changing myself, I try to truly see the world how everyone else does. And this is what I get. I fall in love only to be separated from the one I love.

When was our damned relationship every their business anyways? The banging on the door soon became ear-splitting booms. And soon the door fell and we were both exposed. Komachi held my arm tight but to no avail, she was instantly pulled off by an officer. "Komachi!" I yelled as I struggled to grab her hand but I was soon pulled away from her. She began to cry, and those cries progressed into sobs.

Raindrops began to pour around the house as she disappeared out of my view. It wasn't soon until I began to cry too. What else could I do now besides cry. "Disgusting. How could you do this to your sister." An officer said which only stimulated my now growing anger. I was subdued before I could do anything.

I was escorted out of the house, the silence was all I could make out now. Slowly, I watched my sister step into the car, an emotionless expression on her face. This is what we get. "We'll be together forever," I yell at her as she steps in. She looks back at me, a smile on her face. "Forever, Hachiman. I'll always love you! Don't forge-" Her sentence was cut off as she was pushed into the car.

As her car moved out and rounded the corner, I was left to my thoughts. I now know, it is without a doubt the truth. We were just an average couple in high school. Just siblings doing stuff that people with that more than siblings relationship would do. But now I know….

Now we know what it feels like to be "Outside the Box"

 **Stay tuned for the sequel, because I'm writing a sequel after I finish the new story. Remember you have till Thursday to drop that vote. I might post a One-Shot for something else during the wait time.**


	8. Chapter 8: Rudely Thrown out of the Box

This is one of those moments where you wish you didn't take anything for granted. We've all fallen victim to this thought. It's human nature I guess however, I usually see it as a nuisance that pops up in my head every now and then. I look back at what I've done during my youth so far. Not much to be honest. Can you not think of anything? I shook my head trying to pinpoint some possible memory. But nothing seemed to come to mind. Everything in the past months literally gone up and vanished. Not even Komachi remembers a thing from the looks of her face. Was it all a dream, some disgusting fantasy I had of me and my sister? She looked at me with her usual look, it was the worrying face of a sibling. Nothing more emanated from that.

"Hachiman?" I opened my eyes just to satisfy my little inference. A hospital room, I wasn't going to mind what day it was, it'd just lead to some pointless monolog from whatever doctor cared for me. Well, it's not like anything will let me avoid it, but I should probably go for whatever avoids the longest lecture. "Hikigaya-kun do you have any idea how long you've been in a coma?" I shook my head. What kind of question as that? Is it one of those rhetorical questions idiots use…on the other hand, I use rhetorical questions I think. "You were involved in a car crash. You've been asleep for four months however if you didn't take that hit to your head, your sister would be dead."

Ah well, I guess it's an eye for an eye then? I've still got a good seventy years to become a house husband. "We'll put you through some rehab and you should be out of the hospital in a week if we don't encounter any problems. I'll leave you and your sister to catch up, if you have any questions you know where to find me." We gave the doctor an affirming nod as he closed the door. The room's silence felt like an eternity. "Uh hi Komachi," I said with a hint of shame. Her face was completely blank of emotion at this point. She just stared at me thoughtlessly. "Komachi, are you-." I felt a huge pain spread across my face. "Are you an idiot!" I winced as her ear-splitting scream filled the room. "Do you know how scared I was!? What if you never woke up. What did you expect me to do!?"

"Komachi I-." She slapped me again, this time more intensely. Don't even think about speaking to me right now. I complied without any signs of refusal. "Hachiman, what are you hiding from me?" Komachi stared at me with pleading eyes. How could I tell her what my dream had contained? I'm disgusting, my disgusting fantasy became what I thought to be a reality. "I don't know what I'm hiding from you?" I said with the straightest expression I could possibly find. "No you do know, look at your face!" I felt powerless. I could never tell her, I would fail as her brother and friend. How would she see me if I gave her an honest answer? She would probably run out of the room. Oh no she definitely would, so I might as well keep my mouth shut. But how? It's a constant onslaught, she won't stop until every last drop of information is squeezed from me.

Oh, that mental description sounded wrong. So this is what a coma does to someone's head. It makes it per versed beyond comprehension. How could I possibly tell the truth but make it sound so complex she can't understand it. Maybe if I play with her emotions rather than her intellectual mind! That would surely work, she's a teenager going through angst right now anyways. "Komachi?" I suddenly say breaking the silence. In a surprised manner, she perked up giving me a convoluted stare. "Could you describe our relationship for me?" I asked in a curious yet optimistic tone. The troubled girl let out a troubling blush before opening her mouth. "Well, it depends on what you mean by a relationship. I-I just see it as brother and sister. That's all." She stuttered, that must mean something.

I put my eyes into a more affirmative glare staring down her body. She became more and more nervous and as she was about to open her mouth. "Hachiman I heard you were awake!" My parents came running into the room. They hugged my body tightly causing me to convulse in pain. Seeing them I always had mixed feelings. The dream only made my opinion of them vaguer. Where they here to stay, does this mean I can't be with Komachi anymore? Wait I can't possibly think about that anymore. She never saw me like that, it was just a dream. All I ever wanted to be was a house husband but now I've fallen for my damned sister. Billions of girls in the world and I fall for the one girl that sleeps in the bedroom next to me. I look at her trying my best not to show a blush. Not a blush of love, nor a blush of embarrassment. But more a blush of shame. Even if it was just a dream I can't get rid of the feelings I got from it. It felt so real how could I ever forget it.

Do you think you can start school again Hachiman? The board says you can come back in if you take remedial classes. I simply nodded at the desperate need for small talk. We wouldn't need to have this conversation right now. None of it seemed necessary at all hence I couldn't spare any part of me to think of a reaction besides a nod. "We have to head back to America this evening. Komachi if anything happens just give us a call." The said sibling gave a cheerful salute causing me to sport a smile. My parents stared at me for a moment causing my frown to return before exiting the room. "Do you always have to be so cold to them?" Komachi suddenly said which honestly caught me off guard.

"How could I not be? They never really paid me that much attention at home." She patted me on the stomach before resting her head on the bed. "Oh come on they pay for our food and our shelter and our bed too." She shuffled around nervously around the end of that sentence. "Hachiman do you remember what happened the day of the crash?" I nodded my head curiously wondering what she would way. Something important? An attempt to start a lengthy dramatic conversation. Or maybe something to cheer me up. "Well, you had a nightmare that morning." Twiddling her thumbs I could see a small droplet escape her eyes onto her small hands. "So I ended up having to calm you down because it woke me up. After that, it was a typical day. We ate breakfast and all that stuff. Until we decided to head to the mall." Komachi was clearly troubled with the whole story. Occasional stuttering, verge of tears, and twiddling thumbs. Makes for one of the melancholy little sisters out there.

"We decided to take a taxi instead of the train since the line was down for maintenance. And on the way, there, we were hit by a bus. You saw it before I could and you shielded me from the blow." She slightly undressed revealing her back. Her pale white skin, unlike previous years, was adorned in small stitches and little scars. I blushed at the sight wow I internally convulsed in frustration. "Hachiman, yours looks much worse. I know you wish I could have done more is probably what's going through your mind." She knows me too well. "Have you noticed your leg yet?" I shook my head as I lifted my blanket. It was thankfully recognizable. However, it was covered in stitches from bottom up. I felt a slightly painful sensation just looking at the stitches. "You're lucky you can still use your leg." I could only sport a nod as more things gained clarity.

"Ah. Excuse me please come down to rehab as soon as possible." A nurse said before bowing and leaving the room. We both didn't even notice her until she said that. The nurse suddenly barged back into the room putting a wheelchair down. Komachi gave her a nod causing the nurse to bow twice before leaving. We both chuckled at the sudden event before Komachi's face took a quick turn around. "Hachiman, remember that question you asked earlier?" I nodded. "Yeah, I asked you to describe our relationship right?" Lifting herself up she locked the doors to the room putting the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the handle. She then closed the blinds concealing a blush that's begun to take root on her cheeks. "Let me give you an answer." I began to panic, there's no way this was going to happen. It wasn't possible. She straddled onto my body and in an expected forward motion. Our lips met in a daring embrace. She disconnected herself from me, her tongue licking every corner of her lips. "I'll always love you Hachiman. I'm so happy to see you again."

 **AN: It's been a very long time since I last wrote a chapter. You're probably wondering where I was? Well, that's a great question. Just a quick crash course on my status. I'm now a junior in high school. Do I have a job yet? Oh, I wish I did. Can I drive yet? Oh, I wish I could. Do I have easy classes? Oh, yes I do. Do I have a girlfriend yet? Oh, I wish I fucking did. Does this mean I have plenty of extra free time to write my sexual fantasies in the form of incestuous fanfics? Yes, I fucking do. I'm back guys. I'll try to post weekly or biweekly. Also, expect updates to my other fanfic "Spotlight" which is my KanakoXKyousuke Oreimo fanfic. Also, sorry for the short chapter. You got to start somewhere you know. Dont forget to drop some reviews and comment. I always enjoy a good conversation with a touch of constructive criticism.**


	9. Chapter 9: A Dream?

**You know I find it really funny to look at the reviews I get. This either gets a storm of hate or a storm of excitement. Really goes to show how divisive this topic is.**

I finally believed that this was all a dream. The silhouette of my bedroom curtains cast its way across the dull floor. Warming the slight creases that were once basked in the darkness of the night. Stirring from my clumber I absently stare at the ceiling. My hand rubbing my head in frustration. What was that dream, was it a nightmare? There were so many things that were wrong with it, yet I'm left with a sense of longing. I couldn't understand it in any way whatsoever. This was nothing like the sudden emotional outbursts I have with Iroha's teasing. Or the frustration I feel when Yui gets too excited.

It was a Saturday afternoon, no school today thankfully. I was still having a difficulty coming back to my senses. What was probably a whole year of memories was experienced in less than twenty-four hours. Was this some kind of joke, bestowed to me by the gods? A punishment for my unneeded carelessness in countless situations. Or my constant cynicism that I hide behind the facade of a wounded realist.

I have to gather my thoughts together. What if it was all true, maybe I'm still dreaming. No, if that were true Komachi would be by my side. "Big Brother! Breakfast is ready!" If one thing was still true, my parents were overseas for work. Something extremely typical, probably straight out of a manga or some twisted fanfiction. I get out of bed, my legs started to move on its prompting me to sigh in relief. "I guess the only thing I have to rehabilitate is my personality…...just kidding." I joke out loud to myself. Seconds later I punch myself in the stomach regretting I even thought of saying such a half-assed joke.

"Breakfast is ready! Come down or else I'm eating it!" Komachi yells from downstairs.

"I hear you, I hear you. I'm coming down." I made my way down towards the living room, queueing the monotony that is my weekend routine. If I remember correctly, there was no homework over the weekend. I don't know what brought the lack of homework, however not having to work made me happy. Thus I'd prefer not to question it any further.

We sat at the table, across from one another as usual. Komachi looked at me with a worried expression. Maybe the dream wasn't a dream after all? It's hard to differentiate between reality and what I just witnessed. "You were tossing and turning a lot last night. I was wondering if something happened…" Oh, I must have been moving a lot. Probably because of all the sex I had…

…

…

I can't believe myself right now. Does she want me to say 'Oh I was just dreaming of having sex with you for a year.' Yeah, I'm probably getting sent to the cops if I say that."Oh, I was just having a hard time finding a good sleeping position. Hahahaha." I try to shrug it off with a joke, she didn't seem convinced. "Then why did you keep saying my name in your sleep? It's creepy you know." Wait for what, this must be the nail in the coffin. There has to be a way out of this one. Just what am I supposed to say though? "You must have been torturing me or something, who knows," I say desperately. The complete opposite of what was actually going on, maybe it'll work. There's no way I can get out of this unscathed, she's to persistent unless I bribe her.

But with what? Money, fame, information, maybe a false explanation. Could I possible fabricate a false explanation in five seconds? No, impossible. I just know how to act like I care.

At this point, it was do or die. I was cornered, my forehead was sweaty, and struggled not to shake in nervousness. I probably haven't been this nervous since my pained days as a middle school student. There was one way I can fix this though. Just abort the mission, I can get out of this may be. "Oh look at the time, I need to do some homework."

"But you haven't finished your food."

"It's fine, I'm not feeling that hungry this morning, feel free to eat my food." She stared at me as I made my way out of the living space. Carrying my feet like groceries, I made a quick dash for my room. Soon after I shut the door I took deep breaths and stared at the floor. This isn't right, this is completely different from my usual disposition. She's probably sure that something is going on at this point.

What the hell did this dream do to me?! I make my way towards a mirror in the back corner of my room to check my appearance. Much to my shock, I was completely flustered, a crimson hue engulfing my entire face. Was it because I was nervous, shocked, why was I so red I couldn't tell at all. Maybe it was...Komachi? At that thought, my face gained an even darker red.

I fell to my knees, in disbelief. It was just a dream, but it felt too real. Now that I'm in reality, it just feels so wrong. I now have feelings for my little sister.

"No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no." I hit my head against the wall, trying to shake these thoughts out from my head. "Brother are you ok?" Komachi says from behind the door. She had a very worried tone of voice. "Oh, I'm just fixing the nail on the wall, nothing much. Don't worry about me." I make up an excuse. Suddenly the door opens and we were suddenly faced to face. She dropped the tray of food she was holding and ran towards me. "Your head it's bleeding. What are you doing you, idiot!?" She quickly finds a T-shirt from my closet and wraps it around my forehead.

"Huh, I was fixing a nail…."

I suddenly fall back, my conscience losing its hold of my body. She struggled to catch me and could only scream in horror. I suddenly see Yui and Iroha running into the room before my vision blacked out.

….

 **Holy shit how long has it been since I last updated this story. Probably a year, maybe like a couple months. Not sure. Well, I think I should reintroduce myself since it's been a while. The name's Joshua, that's all I'll say. No last name and all that jazz. I'm not exactly an avid writer, so my ability is sub-par.**

 **I've read some comments on the whole incest thing and I figured I'll answer them. I think some emails I've gotten have asked me about why I write about incest. Do I support it, whats with the whole writing thing about it? My answer. I don't support it, nor do I condone it. It's weird in my opinion. However, who someone falls in love with is none of my business. I'm not the kind of person who will deny someone their happiness. So I simply allow it regardless of my grievances. Why I write about it is because it interests me. With incest being a major subject of controversy in society, it is obviously seen in a very negative light in just about every society.**

 **My philosophy is that a pair of siblings in love is a show of true romance. They're willing to go so far for one another even in the face of adversity. It's a test of strength and will, something I envy in many people. I saw Hachiman and Komachi as a good way to elaborate this, however, I may touch on other types of pairings in the future that fall under forbidden love.**

 **Next up, I should probably fill you in what you all probably missed in my life. I figured I'd start putting a mini journal below my fanfictions. So skip this if you're not interested. When I started this story, I think I was a sophomore. Back then I wanted to be an English major so I could become a world-acclaimed romance novelist who specialized in forbidden love. This was probably due to my extreme lack of self-confidence and my rather unattractive demeanor. Thus, I made jokes about how I would be single for the rest of my life. You all should understand, you guys have probably experienced this phase or are going through it right now.**

 **Somehow, by breaking the laws of space and time. I got a girlfriend in the summer of 2016. I surprise myself a lot sometimes you know. Because of this, my compass took a straight 360. So I've applied to several colleges to major in biology. Then after I get my degree I'll pursue my PharmD. I've also started exercising more. With all that, I somehow find plenty of free time I don't know how to use. So I figured I'd start writing fanfiction again just to stretch the writing muscles in my head for the first time in a long time.**

 **If you're having confidence issues about your appearance all that. I recommend adopting good habits along the lines of exercise and work ethic. You become an overall happier person that way.**

 **One last thing before I go, I'm shortening chapters to one thousand words. Unless it's an important chapter. I'll be pretty inconsistent with my uploads, but expect a decent amount since 1k isn't a lot and I got a crap ton of ideas I've got sitting in storage. This is just the foundation for the cake that is this story. My Oreimo story, Spotlight (KyousukeXKanako) is on hiatus. I'll finish this story first and then continue that one later on.**

 **Thanks for reading this and thanks for being patient. I greatly appreciate your support if you offer it and I'm cool with any ideas you guys have to offer. Also if I have time, I will gladly write one shots upon request.**


	10. Chapter 10 : Reality Hits Hard

**Looks like most of you are still here. I haven't really looked at the other stories in the Oregairu bubble. Am I the only one who's doing this ship? It's been like two years, I'm pretty sure someone else has done something by now.**

I shot up out of my bed in a cold sweat. There were bandages around wrapped around my head, some bounding itself to the soles of my feet. "Brother, are you ok?" Komachi embraced me, her worried face ruffling against my sleeves. My heartbeat instantly jumped in frequency as her arms found their way around my hips. No, no this isn't what I should be feeling. I looked down at her, a distressed look defining my face.

Ruffling her hair with my hands I look around the room. It was still my bedroom, definitely not a hospital. I would have been more panicked if I were in a hospital room. Komachi was practically on the bed already, the stool no longer supporting her body in any way. The only thing that supported her body was mine, and that scared me on so many levels.

"Komachi you can let go now," I said, a nervous disposition beginning to set onto my face. She didn't move at all. "Komachi?" She looked up at me before rubbing her face on my sleeves and tightening her embrace. I sighed in defeat and accepted my fate. At this point, I could not tell the difference between fear or love.

My head was filled with happiness, that she was so close to me. Yet, I was chained by fear to a point that I couldn't move. All I could do was watch as my body's conflicting emotions struggled to dictate my next action. I began to shake, it wasn't violent, nor was it subtle. They were like slight vibrations a bumblebee makes when it's stationary. "Komachi I-." I stop myself.

"Huh, you what?" She looks up at me taking her position across from me on the bed. A mere foot separated the two of us. "I….I think we should have something to eat." With a joyous smile, she steps up from the bed and takes a seat by my work desk. "Should I order take out?" Komachi asks as she took out her phone. "Sure...get me the usual." I say, struggling to hide my nervousness. Of course, she wouldn't have any feelings for me, she's my sister.

"Brother?"

We're blood related, it's not like we could do anything if we tried. Society would do to us what it does to what they don't understand. Throw us away, torture us, separate us, maybe even exile us. The possibilities were endless. This love, I don't know how to say it. It's some kind of curse. It will haunt me till I die. Until then I'll have to suffer an unrequited love.

"Brother?"

What the hell am I supposed to do-. "Hachiman!" She looked at me with a worried face. "Please if something is happening you have to tell me. You've acting weird ever since you woke up and it's scaring me." I silently stared at her. How could I answer her? What would I even say? That I love her? It's a lost cause, there's no way it would end well if I even earthed a single word of that statement. This isn't some high school rom-com, or any kind of bundle of cliches. This ought to be a living nightmare, and I'm not sure how much further I can keep going.

"I can't tell you." Komachi already exhausted, stared at me with a blank expression. "Why?" I didn't answer, there were no words that could make it out my mouth. "WHY!" She yelled suddenly. I back towards the wall out of fear. In response, she moves to close the gap between us. "Komachi, ple-." She slapped me on both cheeks. Tears began to stream down her face. "Idiot brother! Care about how I feel, I hate you!" With that statement settling into my head, she ran out of the room.

Speechless and unable to react, I re-assumed my original sleeping position. That happened too quickly. It lacked a majority of the usual pleasantries when it came to an interrogation. Looking back at recent years, I've always been one for self-hatred. This is one of those times when that side came out. I always denied it, saying that those who loathe themselves were weak-willed and gullible to reality. In the end I'm just another hypocrite like any other educated person out there.

The door suddenly opens breaking me out of my rather pointless thought bubble. It was Iroha, her usual confident smirk adorning her character. She looked at me with a devious expression. Something I wasn't in the mood for at the moment. "Look Iroha I'm kind of bus-."

She covers my mouth, interrupting me mid-sentence. "You're quite a bold senpai, falling in love with your own sister." I felt a lump form in my throat. How did she know that? "I don't know what you mean, I'd never feel that much for Komachi. She's just my cute little sister, that's all." Iroha kept a persistent disposition, a smirk slowly making its way onto her face. "It's obvious Hachiman, do you remember the dream you had the night before? She knows too much, how did this happen?

"I know too much, how did this happen? Is that what you're asking yourself?" I stay silent, a wave of fear began to climb its way up my body. My usual stoic expression was replaced by a worried disposition. A cold sweat now coming back to hydrate me but in a weird way. If only we didn't sweat when we were worried, this would be a lot easier for me. "Oh don't worry, I have no intention of telling her. This is just part of an experiment I have going on right now."

Iroha threw me a straight stare that pierced through my now foundationless sense of security. "I won't tell anyone, for a price of course." What is she planning now? I thought she was a nice girl, this completely nullifies any prior opinion I had of her. "What's the price?" A smirk began to appear on her face as her hands rubbed the contours of her cheeks. "Go out with me of course."

"What but you know that I-."

"I'll just have to make you love me then!"

She pushed against the bed. Her body straddled on top of mine. "Do we have a deal?" Iroha whispered in my ear. I shuttered, my eyes emotionlessly starting at the ceiling. There was no other viable option for me but to say yes.I gave her a nod and then pushed her off. "Kya senpai!" She regains her usual clingy disposition.

"Meet me at the station around 11 am. Don't be late, or else." She said the last part with a darker tone. All I could do was stare at the ceiling in fear. "What do I do?"

"Yeah what will I do?"

Komachi was standing at the entrance, her face parallels with the floor. Her arms were crossed and it looked as if she were exhausted. "So that's why you wouldn't tell me anything?" Another lump made its way into my throat. We maintained eye contact for several seconds before she broke her stare. She then took her seat on my bed and gestured me to sit on the floor across from her. Wanting dinner, I did as she asked.

"Big brot-...Hachiman….we need to talk."

 **That's the end of that. A tense post wake up situation, and it seems Iroha has a foot in this. But I mean, when does she not have a hand in things. The fact that I posted this a couple days after my last post is proof that I'm inconsistent. I've got AP Exams in like four months so don't expect me to post much around then. Might post a lot during Christmas depending on inspiration levels.**

 **I've figured out the direction I wanted to go with this. As everyone who reads my abominations knows, what I write about is one of the greater seven taboos of the world. Why I write about this, I'm pretty sure I had a reason to do this two years ago. I forgot though given that being so long ago, so I'm just going to finish what I started. Anyways, I want the story to be more serious. Something I didn't stress enough in the first few chapters was the weight of Hachiman's decisions.**

 **The readers should feel that there are serious circumstances around Hachiman's feelings for Komachi. I will sugar coat from time to time, however, there will be this overhanging seriousness for the rest of the story. There will be serious times, there will be really adorable times, and there will be lighthearted times. I hope you will all stick it out with me for the next 10-50 chapters. (There will be a lot of chapters to make up for my painfully short chapter lengths.)**

 **Oh right, I got this review saying that I write like a middle schooler. Was wondering if I really do write like one. If so, I'm probably gonna do some more practice with short stories and all that. What did the darn thing say?**

 **"I don't think the hate is about the topic, it's more likely about your shitty writing, plot, and storytelling. You write like an average middleschool student."(That one was word for word, ironically they made middle school one word.)**

 **Look, people of the interwebs, I want to get better at writing. If your going to say I write like a middle schooler, at least make it so I can reply and ask for advice. Cause if you're criticizing the way I write, you obviously know whats wrong and what I have to fix. I'm not being sarcastic or anything, if you feel something can be improved on I will happily listen to what you have to say if it means I'll get better at writing.**

 **Expect an update either tomorrow 12/12, Wednesday 12/13 or Thursday 12/14.**


	11. Ok My Bad

**Alright look, I'm sorry I haven't updated this in a long time but I mean. College is right around the corner and I don't have to worry about all this college application stuff. So since it's been so long since I've written Outside the Box. I'm doing a re-run, starting from scratch. So sometime today, or maybe tomorrow a new story is going to come up on my account and it'll be the revamp of the story. I'm just releasing this message telling you all to move to the other one when it comes. It's also an apology.**


End file.
